Closure
by GrissomsLuvSlave
Summary: GS story. Grissom's POV


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I wish I did own Grissom and Greg, oh the fun we would have LOL!!

Pairings: *G/S* 

A/N: I decided to write this story because I was bored, I know it's not a masterpeice but it took my mind off having to go into work.

Thanks to Jackson for helping me with the title of this story and a few spelling mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Closure

It was almost a year ago that I decided to change the way I lived my life. I was planning on letting someone else into it. It was hard at first, knowing someone actually wanted to be let into my life. 

She was so special to me. I made a lot of mistakes when it came to her. She confused me more than anyone else.

I hurt her more than I would like to admit and everytime she forgave me in her own special way.

I had finally decided that I could not get this woman out of my mind, or my heart.

===============Flashback===============

I found her in the locker room. She was sitting on the bench staring at the closed locker in front of her.

"Sara?" I approached her slowly.

She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to face me.

"Hey, you got a new case?" She tried her best to disguise her sadness but I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

I shook my head. She nodded and turned her face away from me.

"Are you okay?" I sat down next to her on the bench and waited for her response. 

It surprised and hurt me.

"Since when do you care Grissom?" She asked me sharply.

"Of course I care, it scares me when I see you like this," I tell her honestly.

"Why does it scare you? They're called emotions Gris, you've heard of them right?"

I wasn't sure of what I had done to upset her this time but I was determined not to ignore it.

"Is this about the case? What happened between you and the mother of the victim?"

Sara had been waiting outside near the Tahoe when the victim's mother had approached her. She had spoke something softly to her and then left. Sara hadn't spoke to anyone since.

"She thanked me for trying to help her daughter. How did I help her? She killed herself because she was terrified that he would come back and hurt her again because we couldn't find him."

I moved closer to her on the bench.

"Sara it isn't your fault, I know sometimes it feels as if were responsible to what happens to the victim's but we just collect the evidence to put the bad guys away, that's _our_ job."

She nodded and lowered her head, more tears fell from her eyes.

I turned her to face me.

"Please don't do this to yourself Sara, we did our job."

I brushed my thumb along her cheek to wipe away her tears. She looked up at me in shock.

She looked deep into my eyes before grabbing onto the lapels on my jacket and pulling me closer so she could bury her face into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder.

After what felt like a lifetime, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, we're still in work," she turned away from me and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You're right, do you want to go somewhere else?" Once again she looked at me in shock.

"Why? What for? Where?" She began to blush.

I reached over and took her hand.

"Wherever you want to go. I want to make this right Sara."

She smiled and nodded.

"How about we go to my place, I'll make us some breakfast and we can talk about this."

"Okay, let's go."

That day I let her into my life and I never wanted her to leave.

=========Present Day=============

I am waiting for her to get home. I am off sick with the flu. Her shift finished almost thirty minutes ago. I've called her cell twice but she isn't answering.

'She's probably stuck with a case' I tell myself. 

I don't remember falling asleep but a loud knock at the door wakes me.

I get up from the couch and hurry towards the door, hoping it is her and she forgot her key.

"Catherine?" She is standing on my doorstep. I do not notice that her eyes are red and swollen.

"Where's Sara? Is she tied up with a case?"

"Gil, can I come in?"

She's acting weird. I move aside so she can enter.

"Sit down," she tells me softly.

I begin to worry. I sit down on the couch and look up at her.

"Cath what is it?"

"Sara was in an accident. I'm sorry!"

I swear I can feel my heart stop beating. The tears sting my eyes and my voice cracks as I ask, "is she okay?"

Catherine's tears tell me all I need to know. She's gone.

I do not notice Catherine sitting beside me, or holding my hand in hers. I feel numb. My whole world has just crumbled around me.

I cover my eyes with my free hand as my tears begin to flow freely.

"What...What happened? Why didn't anyone call me? " I ask in between sobs.

"It was a car accident. Drunk driver ran her off the road. I couldn't call you, I couldn't leave her," she tells me as she squeezes my hand tighter.

"You were with her?"

"Yes. I was holding her hand as they tried to free her from the car. She kept asking for you but I couldn't leave her, I didn't want her to die alone."

"I could have been there," I tell her.

"You wouldn't have made it in time. She died within five minutes of me arriving, she told me to tell you.....she loves you...." Catherine began to sob beside me. I take my hand from hers and place it around her shoulders.

We sit there together for what feels like hours.

"Were is she?" I finally ask.

"The morgue."

I manage to stand up. I walk to the door and grab my jacket, my car keys are inside my pocket.

Catherine has stood up and followed me to the door.

"Were are you going?" She asks as I open the front door.

"To say goodbye," I say as I close the door behind me.

I arrive at the CSI building ten minutes later.

Everyone knows, I can tell from the stares. I pass the breakroom and see Greg staring at the Forensic Journal Sara had left behind.

I want to speak to him, comfort him in some way but I need to say goodbye first.

Al and David are both standing outside of the morgue when I arrive. I wonder whether Catherine called them to let them know I was on my way.

Al looks at me, he doesn't say anything, I already know what he wants to say.

I slowly enter the morgue. She is lying on one of the tables, there is a white sheet underneath her. Al probably put it there so that the table wouldn't be cold on her back. She is also covered by a white sheet.

I move a stool next to her and sit down. My hands shake as I pull the sheet back, uncovering her face. I gasp at the sight, she still looks beautiful.

I reach under the sheet and take her hand.

"I can't believe you left me, we promised that we would never leave each other," I tell her.

"I love you so much, Sara."

I take a small box from my pocket.

"It's our one year anniversary tomorrow, I got this for you."

I show her what is inside the box and smile to myself, she would have been surprised at what it was.

"I came to say goodbye to you but I realised that there is no point, you will always be in my heart." 

I lean over her and take her left hand, I place the ring on her finger. I know that she would have said yes if I would have had the chance to ask.

I place a soft kiss on her lips, she still feels warm to me. 

I turn and leave the body of the woman I love. 

Her spirit will always be with me and my heart will always belong to her.

The End

A/N: Okay if you want please review, remember I wrote this for fun so don't be too harsh!!


End file.
